


Betray

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: xjb脑补而已，此文内是届不到的
Kudos: 12





	Betray

——一彩，可爱的小一彩，你是哥哥最宝贵而又珍贵的，最重要的小一彩，一彩，一彩……

小小的一彩，让人想要毁掉那般惹人怜爱。

“你无法在这里活下去，你根本就不适合，治治你那天真的小脑袋瓜吧，听懂了吗？听懂了就赶紧回去，真是碍眼。笨蛋到死都治不好呢，蠢到无可救药。”  
“哥……哥……”

为什么头也不回地离开了呢，好不容易，才追了上来。  
熟悉而又陌生的背影摇晃着游荡着，越游越远。哥哥，只属于自己的哥哥，已经不再仅仅只是注视着自己的哥哥了吗。  
天城家的男儿不可为挫折折腰，不可轻易放弃，不可泪轻弹，不可……  
视线已经不可控制地模糊了起来，温热的潮湿感落下，抚下，滑下。

大城市让人感到陌生，一切都冰冷冷的，钢筋水泥的丛林冷淡到让人窒息。摸索着寒冷的外壁颠簸着来到了记忆中温暖熟悉的人身旁，重逢的瞬间温度上升了也染到了心中，一瞬间雀跃不已，伸出去的手熟悉地被双手握紧，本以为又能被拥抱到怀中从而能够尽情撒娇，迎来的却是放手与推开。温柔的笑脸和冰冷的指尖，更应该去相信哪一方呢？决绝的背影和回忆中的怀抱，又该去选择哪一方呢？一切都是 “偶像”不好，都是这种东西让哥哥变了一个人，都是这种东西，都是这种……无法抑制的负面情绪在心中冲撞着……  
只要毁灭掉这种存在的话，哥哥又能变回原先那个只属于自己的哥哥吧，一定是这样的。

“什么啊……又是梦吗……”自从来到这所事务所之后，一彩几乎天天做着相同的梦。一两次还好，这几夜几乎都像上映机一样在脑内无意识的重复循环着，真是风水不好的大楼呢。  
算了，今天又是和燐音出门的日子，一彩一反从噩梦中刚苏醒时候的表情，转而满脸洋溢出了兴奋和期待。没想到刚进事务所的那天哥哥就迫不及待来找自己叙旧，光是在电话中互相倾诉感情还不够，所以这几天总是约着出来到处逛逛。燐音比一彩早早来到这座城市好几年，在电话里的时候就一直提议着带一彩四处逛逛，前几天不少有名的景点两个人都一起观光了，还留下了很多合影。一彩每当回到房间里都会笑眯眯地拿出这些照片出来反反复复欣赏上好几个小时，明明这几天都已经看过很多遍了，每当重新拿出来看的时候，还是会情不自禁地笑出声来。

燐音很早就离开了家中，一彩甚至连回忆中最后一次看到的燐音的表情都记不大清了，只是牢牢记住了那份哥哥独有的温暖和气息。也许将二人放在人群中，一彩都能很快顺着气息寻找到燐音。毕竟是世上仅有两人的兄弟，是彼此世界中最初的唯一与光芒。至少一彩是这么认为的，所以硬是挣脱了来到了外面的世界，想要重新与哥哥相逢。

“喂——一彩，这边这边。”燐音远远地挥着手当作标记招呼着一彩，虽然也只是动了动嘴形而已，而一彩就不同了，即使身处水族馆门前熙熙攘攘的人群中也毫不在意，扯着大嗓门就喊了出来。  
“哥————哥—————，我——马——上——过——来——！！！！！！”  
看着像只小狗一样屁颠屁颠连跑带跳，一脸兴奋冲过来的一彩，燐音只是在人群的视线之下尴尬地抬起手扶在了脑袋上。真是不记得有把弟弟教成这样的小笨蛋啊……  
燐音一边在内心吐槽着一边调整起了心态，很快，当一彩蹦蹦跳跳到达身边的时候，燐音又能微笑着接待这样单纯的一彩了。  
“今天的票真是让我好搞啊，全是为了小一彩你哦！”燐音灿烂地笑着，勾起小拇指在一彩鼻头上刮了一下。  
“好痒啊哥哥，我抱～”一彩似乎一点都不在意摩肩擦踵的人群，就这么任性地紧紧抱住了燐音。  
“……”  
“哥哥怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是觉得一彩太可爱了。”  
一彩满足地继续抱紧了燐音，小脑袋还不停地在燐音胸口转圈圈了起来。任谁看来都是一副和乐融融的场景，兄弟互相尊敬爱戴着。  
虽然燐音的笑容在一彩重新低下头去撒娇的那一瞬间就又消失了，空洞的眼神望着远处，尽管这样，抚摸着一彩头发的动作依然未曾停下。  
“哥哥走吧！”一彩似乎是终于呼吸够了燐音身上的味道一样，精神地抬起头来拉着燐音的手就往入口处大步走了起来。  
“啊慢点慢点，……真是拿你没辙。……还是跟以前一样没变还是这么蠢呢。”  
“哥哥说了什么吗？周围的声音太响了，刚刚哥哥最后一句话我没听清楚。”一彩回过头来，充满疑问的纯真而又眨巴着的大眼睛，任谁都无法欺骗这样的孩子。  
“你听错啦，这么吵我怎么可能说得那么轻。我要说也只会在……”燐音突然低头靠近一彩，靠近耳旁吐息了起来。  
“也只会在你耳边说哦。小一彩……”

还真是单纯呢，只是这样就立刻满面通红。看着这样的弟弟，燐音内心也不是没有涌上名为“可爱”的感想，……明明一直维持着这样的状态乖乖活在家乡就好了的。

“哇那边的花园鳗好长啊，我们去那吧？”  
不敢抬头直视自己的眼睛，东张西望着装作毫不在意一点也不害羞的样子岔开话题……跟小时候一模一样。这幅场景多久没见过了呢，真是怀念啊……怀念到想要抹去这段记忆。对你来说只不过是运气好罢了，而对自己来说是真的不走运啊，就跟赌博十场中只赢了一次一样，让人不爽到想吐。

“哥哥？不要这样啦，这么多人看着呢？”  
又开始害羞起来的神情。  
燐音微微眯着眼观察着一彩都慌张到对起了食指。只不过是亲了额头一下有必要吗？虽然心中满是厌恶，但作为哥哥来说，还是得做做样子吧？在心中反复重复着作为哥哥的义务和责任，燐音又闭上眼亲吻了下去。  
“唔……哥哥，我已经不是小孩子了……再在大庭广众之下继续这样，我就要……”  
“哼哼，就要怎样？就凭你？”不小心说漏了嘴一样，燐音“啧”了一声别过了头。就在扭过头去的时候，手臂就被用力抓住了，甚至有些疼痛。  
一彩就这么直直看着燐音，右手握住燐音左手的手腕抬了起来，似乎是看到了燐音突然转过头来对视上的复杂眼神，一彩才回过神来。  
“抱歉哥哥，我最近习武的教学中正好学了这个招数所以一不小心就……”  
“哈哈哈，都忘了你会些小招数，没什么不好，就算你刚刚握紧的这里已经变红了也没关系，练得还不错。”方才微妙的眼神就像幻觉一样，很快又变成了微微眯起的眼睛，透露出了似笑非笑的感觉。

鲨鱼馆，企鹅馆，迷幻灯光水母柱秀，每一个地方很快就都逛完了，总是一彩兴奋地靠在前方时不时回头笑着对燐音说些什么，然后燐音在后面对应着回以微笑。  
“一彩啊，所以已经够了吗？”  
“谢谢哥哥，没想到大城市这么繁华，看到了好多在家乡的时候没看到过的东西。”  
“是呢……所以已经够了吧……”  
“？哥哥，怎么了？”  
“没有哦，只是觉得短暂的人生又浪费了很多时间。”

这几天都是这样，就算是迟钝的一彩也渐渐感觉到了些什么，只是不想去提起。难得的兄弟二人久违的独处时光，真想穿越时光回到过去。然而已经来不及了，时光流逝你我终长大成人，亲密无间的兄弟也只不过是美好结局中的幻想罢了。

“难道你和我就这么的不同吗？无论如何我俩都无法相合。”  
“哥哥……？”  
“我们回家吧，一彩。”  
“嗯。”  
十指相扣的手心互相传递着温暖，初春暂且还很冷，但有你在身旁，便无所畏惧。应该是这样的，为什么不肯看向这边呢，哥哥。  
（回家，又是回去哪里呢？这个陌生的大城市并没有我们的家啊。）一彩时不时看着二人牵着的双手，又时不时恍惚地盯着大步走在前方的燐音的背影。恍惚中就像看到了能够天真无忧地只要跟在燐音背后就行的那些时日，温柔而又可靠的哥哥会解决和摆平一切，只要一直追逐着这个背影的话，即使在黑暗中也不会走丢吧。  
明明一直以来都是这么坚信的，突然有一天，一直在眼前慢步前行的身影再也不在。坚信着不会被抛弃却被遗留在了孤零零的黑暗之中，没有那黑暗中总是清晰发着光的燐蓝色照亮，就像在暴风雪中一样寸步难行，冰天雪地昏暗无光之中失去了路标，失去了只属于他的那份独特温暖。  
一彩这才明白与接受了，有什么在二人之间悄悄发生了无法逆行的变化。

“嗯……嗯……”疯狂交缠的双唇与炙热的吐息撩拨着心弦，被捧起的脸庞努力凑近着，深长拉直的脖子拼命前伸着，只为靠近那个存在，不知何时变得陌生起来的却又曾经最熟悉的，世界上比起任何人都要来得亲近的哥哥。  
“晚安……抱歉。”突然的情热与同样突然冰冷下来的感情，尽管眼前的人刚刚还在不停寻求着自己，转眼却道出这只是晚安吻的话语。  
虽然一彩并不知晓世界上的其他兄弟之间是否会有这种晚安吻，但对处于青春期而又渐渐察觉了二人之间早已与以往不同的一彩来说，无疑就像个重磅炸弹，脑内嗡嗡作响足以失去往常的大脑运作机制。  
“那就这样，你也早点睡吧，我也回自己的房间去了。”

这次再放手的话还会有下次吗？明天还能继续若无其事继续安逸地互相见面吗？还能……继续微笑地注视着自己吗，那副澄净而又总是隐藏着愤怒的双眼，还能继续只追寻着自己吗？一彩没有任何信心和勇气，对自己来说燐音一直都是无法掌握的存在，甚至对如今的自己来说，连去追寻都变得极其困难。

“……听话，放手。”  
“不要……。”  
“小一彩是个聪明听话的孩子吧？不要像你那名字一样，听话，快放手。”  
“不要！”

被突然冲上来的一彩撞倒在了墙角处，幸好墙边堆着还未处理好的搬家纸盒与泡沫包装，不然刚刚那一击绝对会让后脑勺狠狠撞上吧，燐音看着埋在怀中的弟弟不知如何是好。也没有去拥抱的理由和资格，只能双手撑在地上，等待着一彩的撒娇时间结束，太过任性……难道一点都不知道自己多招人烦吗？真是，太惹人厌，明明拥有了一切自己所没有的东西，为何还要继续追逐过来压榨自己好不容易立足打拼下来的如今的生活空间呢？让哥哥走投无路无路可走就是兴趣吗？燐音沉默地盯着同样鲜红颜色的脑袋时不时在胸口蹭动着，身体还偶尔发着抖的弟弟。

啊，真怀念……那让人心爱到不行，同样让人厌恶到不行的时光。为什么会是弟弟呢？

一彩，可爱的小一彩，你是哥哥最宝贵而又珍贵的，最重要的小一彩。  
一彩，一彩……

小小的一彩，让人想要毁掉那般惹人怜爱。

“你无法在这里活下去，你根本就不适合，治治你那天真的小脑袋瓜吧，听懂了吗？听懂了就赶紧回去，真是碍眼。笨蛋到死都治不好呢，蠢到无可救药。”  
并不想说出的本音，但大脑莫名其妙涌上的复杂情感催促着自己这么吐出，若是再不排出体外的话，总觉得快要坏掉了。  
虽然燐音刚说出口就有些许后悔，但后悔也已来不及。  
最讨厌而又最喜欢的一彩啊，为何要追上来呢。

“一……”  
话还未说出口，嘴唇就被封住。那双与自己如出一辙的，鬼火一样的双眸中难得的燃烧起了愤怒与……看不懂的情感。尽管那稚嫩的亲吻方法想要摸索着进来，燐音冷静思考着是时候推开一彩。作为哥哥来说，这点威严还是得明确告知对方。  
还真是让人怒火中烧，不光是身边的一切，现在就连尊严也要来践踏了吗？  
尽管这样，燐音还是没有下手。也不知为何，身体似乎并不愿意听从大脑的指挥，明明是这么恨着。

——为什么……为什么你是我弟弟呢？ 

被一彩逐渐逼退到墙角更深处，就像白天那时候一样，一彩用力死死抓住了燐音的双手向上抬起，又狠狠往后按去。顺着身体本能与此刻难以压抑的心情，一彩只是拼命探索着亲吻燐音的方式，似乎只有这样才能传递出长久以来隐藏在内心的，无法传达到的情感。抽回一只手扶住燐音的下巴并抬起轻轻向下捏去，似乎也没有受到多少阻碍就顺利伸入了柔软的舌头。在口中小心翼翼摸索着，熟悉了之后便大胆了起来，用舌温柔舔舐着温暖的内壁，进而又卷上燐音逃避着的舌，一点点勾着寻求着，就像在确认哥哥心中的自己。感受着刚抱住自己身体的燐音的双手在犹豫之后又离开，不久之后再度稍微用力拥紧了上来。仅仅是这样，一彩就已经感到了幸福与满足，进而得寸进尺了起来，一边让双舌继续交缠着，一边让抬起的左手托在了燐音头上轻轻抓住了那头乱翘的头发。年轻而又直来直往的激情无法释放，焦躁让右手就这么直接摸向了燐音的下半身。刚开始燐音还伸手阻止，却迅速被一彩绕开继续抚摸了起来。炙热的鼻息与喘息吞吐在双方极近的脸上，鼻子因为不停交换着亲吻深入的角度而摩擦着。一彩手上的动作也丝毫没有停下，之前虽然也没有这方面的经验，但自从以前有一次晚上想要去燐音房间一起睡觉却在门外不小心目击了燐音的自慰场景之后，每当回想起来冲动着自慰的时候一彩才意识到，满脑子想的都是哥哥的身影与哥哥的味道。就像催化剂那样，早早在一彩的心中埋下了痕迹。

互相交织的双舌慢慢分离开，拉出一丝银线又断开，垂落在了燐音的嘴角边。  
“哥哥……”埋头在燐音的脖颈之间，一彩只是不断急促呼吸着，就像想要将燐音身上的味道全都据为己有一样。  
“你是我的，只是我一个人的哥哥。”  
“……一彩。……快停下，现在的话，还有回头的余地。”燐音舔了舔嘴唇，重新让思考运作了起来。虽然此刻脸上火辣辣的，双眼也因为缺氧而迷离了起来，眼前压在身上的弟弟的身影似乎也都模糊了起来，本来先前刚回来的时候也没有顺手开灯，黑暗中一片模糊。只有那埋在脖颈处的吐息分外清晰。  
一彩这小子不知何时学会的手法，只是单手在私处隔着裤子揉捏着，就让燐音已经有感觉了起来，这似乎让燐音更加觉得羞耻而挣扎了起来。然而已经被压倒在了地板上，想要挣扎爬开也有一定难度，虽然只要用力推开趴在身上的一彩就行了，但黑暗之中如果撞到了哪里该怎么办？尽管心底一直鸣响着恶心与厌恶之情，到了关键的时候，早出生几年的哥哥的这个身份还是作祟了起来。就像束缚着自己的这个名字一样，洋溢着作呕感，又不吉利。虽然已经习惯了因为名字而被人有意无意的中伤。

“根本不用回去，我想要的只有哥哥你，一直以来都是。”  
丝毫不给燐音任何反抗的机会，一彩又亲吻了下去，就像小孩子只会任性和撒娇一样，以为只要堵住了燐音的嘴就可以听不到不想听到的话语。  
（真是拿你没办法啊。）

每个夜晚这段遥远的距离，想要见你却又无法相见。就连这片星空底下，也没有了容身之处。每当抬起头就会想起你的名字，虽然明知你有多少令人讨厌的地方，……，就算真心地如此憎恨，我却依然如此爱你，从你出生开始，一直……一直都是……  
一般来说世人会将这份感情称为恋爱，却又何尝不是，只是同样是爱，我们之间注定无法走上一般的道路，越是想要忘记越是不想失去。

难道你和我就这么不同吗？无论如何我俩都无法相合。就连你曾经在身后诉说的话语也都快忘记了……能否可以不带痛苦地爱你呢？

带着焦躁的亲吻仅是掠夺着侵占着，喉咙中发出阵阵呜咽声，燐音想要说些什么，却无法传达。虽然感到痛苦……既然这般痛苦，你也得烙印上痛苦的记忆，因为是兄弟，因为是世界上唯一的兄弟。

燐音的双手环绕上一彩的后背，在像告别一样紧紧拥抱了之后，便向下滑去。熟练地解开了一彩的裤带并褪下。一彩似乎未曾想到总是若即若离的燐音会如此主动，还没意识过来的时候后庭的穴口中就置入了燐音的一根手指。毫无经验的一彩顺口就叫出了声，由于事出突然并没有准备润滑液，燐音已经足够注意着不去弄痛一彩了，但一彩的呻吟声中似乎依然带着痛苦与不习惯。尽管如此，看着惊慌失措的怀中人，燐音依然满意地笑出了声，真是活该啊，你也有今天。但燐音还是暂时选择了放弃，转而攻向了一彩的分身。一彩似乎是有些脱力，仅仅只是刚刚那一点刺激就变成这样了吗，还真是嫩啊，燐音默默想着转了个身，将趴在身上的一彩躺卧在了身旁，虽然思考着是否要抱到床上去，但在弟弟今后得一直睡下去的新住所的床上做的话，过于憨厚的弟弟也许今后每当看到床就会回想起现在的事情吧。虽然这样也不错，但燐音还是没有这么选择。只是单手将一彩搂在怀中，另一只手抚摸在一彩的分身上动作了起来。

燐音温暖的大手翻弄着一彩的分身，在包裹住分身上下撸动着的同时还时不时去托着阴囊挑逗着，一彩年轻的身体也经不起刺激，随着燐音手上摩擦的速度越来越快，一彩控制不住呻吟而出的声音也越发连绵起来，很快在一阵颤抖之后，燐音手里就已经盛上了弟弟刚射出的精液。亲了亲还在喘息着的一彩的额头，燐音犹豫了一下，还是原路摸回了一彩的后庭。一根手指很快就送入了进去，手指被肉壁包裹着的同时，一彩因为还不太习惯或是紧张吧，一直在紧收着就像是要将异物驱逐出去一样，不过在燐音看来只是在诱惑罢了。左手继续抱紧着一彩，燐音试探着想要送入第二根手指，但意外的比想像的要难，只能先暂时抽出半根食指后，加上了第二根手指插入了进去，半根长度在不断的抽插之后能够顺利送入了，甚至在进出时还带出了水声。这让燐音的内心更是被撩扰了起来，胸前的衣服布料也已经因为一彩的喘息而变得湿热了起来，燐音加速起了手上的抽插动作，在彻底插入了第二根手指之后慢慢退出，揉了揉手上还带着的精液之后插入了三根手指。一彩在适应了之后已经会跟着燐音的节奏收紧与放松括约肌了，甚至连先前还带些痛苦的呻吟声都变得舒爽了起来。手指的一半很快就顺着润滑插进，燐音暂停了几秒之后又继续缓慢探入。每当深入一些一彩都会喘息的更急促，甚至额头上都溢出了汗。似乎是感到了心疼，但还只是在前戏阶段就这样，看来如果真的让自己的分身也进入的话，会是不小的负担吧。这么想着，燐音挺入了整根手指，并开始加速着抽插了起来，渐渐地一彩也习惯了起来，甚至难耐地抬起了腿搭在了燐音的大腿处。简直就像在引诱一样，燐音更加加速起了手指的抽插，感受着穴口内越发的湿润和顺滑，以及时不时手指触碰到的一彩又逐渐坚挺起来的分身，燐音笑了笑改变了抽插的节奏，从连续性的用力抽插变成了时不时几次猛地一下子整根抽插后缓冲几下放慢速度。这让刚适应了节奏的一彩又难受了起来，腰肢都止不住的扭动，每当燐音改变了速度的时候便会无法停止的收紧内壁，但又忍不住挺动着腰部让分身去摩擦燐音的腹部。一彩的双手也从燐音身躯两旁穿过环抱在了背上。甜腻的呻吟声呼出在脖颈间，时不时还会张开嘴啃咬上锁骨。而燐音在感受到了疼痛的时候，一直压抑着的愤怒也被一点点点燃，先前还带着温柔的动作立刻变得粗暴了起来。尽管一彩还是第一次后庭被侵入，燐音还是没有手下留情。越发加速加重的抽插时不时扭转着角度旋转着。

“哥…….哥……啊！…….嗯，快…点，啊……”一彩似乎已经无法忍耐甚至央求了起来。  
“呵，就是想看你这样子啊，再多叫唤些。”  
“唔……。”  
似乎是说过头了，燐音看着一彩咬着嘴唇就这么流下了早已蓄积着的眼泪，平日里开朗到不行总是傻呵呵笑着的脸也因为皱紧的双眉和绯红的脸颊而多了分娇俏。虽然这幅生气的表情没坚持多久就因为又射了出来而消失。燐音看着一彩还留着泪痕的脸以及因为过于舒服而渴求的望着自己的双眼，顿时心生了一些罪恶感，但这份罪恶感依然比不上一直以来多年压抑着的憎恨与爱。燐音并不理会这幅带着欲情的双眼，只是抽出了一根手指继续用着食指和中指探入了肉壁之中，并没有先前那般激烈，只是送入到最深处之后弯曲起了指头继续摸索着。刚开始似乎并没有什么感觉，一彩也不知道燐音想要做什么，而没过多久似乎是触碰到了什么，一彩突然剧烈扭动起了腰肢并想要挣脱，却因为被燐音紧紧制住而无法动弹。  
“小一彩，舒服吗？”  
“啊嗯……这是…..什么……啊啊！”紧闭的双眼衬托的睫毛更加纤长，眼角还带着因为闭眼而挤出的泪珠，连耳根都被染上了一片粉红。燐音从未想到过一彩可以有这般色情的表情，莫名涌出的异样情感填充在心头。并不想去知道也不想知道，燐音继续用指头感受着刚刚找到的微微凸起的部分，并加速用指头按压了起来。仅仅只是这样而已，一彩的呻吟声和喘息声相较之前更加大声和痛苦，但渐渐都化为了带着情欲的舒适喘息声。还真是精神啊，才刚射过没多久，腹部前就又能感受到一彩的分身坚硬了起来。是什么时候弟弟变成了这种淫荡的身体的呢？  
“是这样吗？还是这样？”  
“唔嗯…….嗯……啊…….”就算紧咬着嘴唇似乎也无法忍住舒服的声音漏出。  
燐音坏笑着将搂紧一彩的手摸向了那根早已笔挺的分身，赌徒追求的一直都是夹杂在输赢不定之中的刺激，这种至高无上的刺激感甚至比做爱还要来得舒服。特别是在快要分出胜负的瞬间，那种紧张的氛围甚至让人下意识的就勃起了。就像现在一样，光是一边刺激着一彩的敏感处一边也不忘安抚一彩的分身就让燐音极大地得到了心理上的满足。享受着弟弟越来越放浪起来的呻吟声，燐音的分身也越发肿大，便直接拿出了变得炙热粗大起来的分身径直扭动起了腰部和一彩的分身摩擦碰撞了起来。仅仅只是紧靠着的摩擦就让一彩难以抑制地弯起了身躯，但燐音按压住了一彩背部，强行让一彩无处可逃。后庭内部的敏感处不断受着按压带来的难以忍耐的高潮和分身之间的肌肤相抵带来的酥麻感让一彩很快又射了出来，粘稠的液体沾上了燐音的腹部和分身。  
似乎是看到一彩瘫倒在了地板上不断喘着气以及就算神情恍惚却依然直直望着自己的，无法摸清心意的眼神，燐音松开了压在一彩背上的手，转过身去自己解决了起来。

（真是混蛋啊……但事到如今……还责备自己又有什么用呢）  
收拾干净之后燐音抱起了疲惫的一彩，也已经不带任何掩饰，走到床前就直接把一彩扔了上去后就在床边坐了下来。  
“笨蛋到死都治不好吗……笨蛋又是谁呢……”燐音弯下身双手撑在了额头上。内心涌起的愧疚感和罪恶感就快要将自己吞噬，为什么总是一个劲地被剥夺呢？  
“哥哥……”  
刚刚还感到寒冷的身体，后背突然变得温暖起来，让人不禁想要去依靠，想要去拥抱。  
“就算是这样的哥哥……我也依然。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
“最喜欢了。”  
“闭嘴啊！”  
“不要紧的，已经都没关系了。”  
“……闭嘴……啊……”  
“你是，只属于我的哥哥，只要这样就好了，只要这样就够了。”

讨厌的人一遍遍诉说着喜欢的话语，贴紧的身后，双手从肩膀处划入紧紧拥抱着，就像不想失去什么一样。

你和我就真的这么不同吗，无论如何，都无法相合。  
你只要消失就好了……  
明明只要消失就好了……可一旦想到你要是消失了，就又会疼到无法呼吸。  
你有这么多让人讨厌的地方……  
越是想要忘记就越是不想失去……  
尽管如此，却还是如此深爱你…….


End file.
